A New Hero - Chapter 2
Chapter Two - Peter Mason's Point Of View Let me tell you one thing, for a guy on crutches Anthony sure can move fast when he wants to. We were running as quickly as possible to my house and I was constantly looking back to make sure those... things wern't following us and luckily they wern't, I think. As we rounded a corner I noticed that Anthony looked like he needed a break but when I offered that maybe we could rest a bit he looked at me like I was the most crazy guy on the planet. Although with all I've seen today I have to say I agree with him. As we kept running I held on tight to the baseball bat I had used to fight the monsters with which started to make me think "what were those things" I asked Anthony who just shook his head. "i'll explain in a bit, yeh?" he said while looking around as if he sensed said monsters around but I needed an answer and asked him again. "ok ok, they were storm spirits, evil angels if you like" he said while taking a glance at me to see what my reaction was, but to be honest I didnt know how to react "they're like these winged creatures that storms seem to follow, thats why the room was colder all of a sudden and also why there was smoke like clouds around them" he went on to explain as we ran. Finally we reached my house and I swear when Anthony was knocking on the door it was like he was trying to make a hole in it, luckily mom answered before he managed it. However when she did answer, her and Anthony seemed to share a look,which I didn't quite understand, before she quickly and LITTERALLY pushed us both into the house looking around worrying that started to make me think, did mom know what I was going to tell her before I even did. "we don't have time Ms.Mason, Peter needs to go to Camp and he needs to go soon" Anthony spoke causing my mom to sigh "alright, can you go and start to pack his stuff while I explain whats going on to him?" my mom asked Anthony which caused me to be VERY confused. "WAIT, whats going on?tell me I wanna know and how do you know?" was amoungst the many things I began to randomly ask the two of them but both seemed to ignore me until Anthony answered her "yeh sure just make it quick" he said before limping up the stairs like his bum was on fire (aka quickly). I wasn't entirely sure I was ok with Anthony going through my belongings but at the time I was pre-occupied as mom led me to sit down on our sofa. "Honey this is going to be complicated to explain and your most likely not going to believe it but trust me, its all true" she said while taking my hands in hers and I narrowed my eyes in curiosity "ok....." I responded a little unsure about how this was going to sound. After a long sigh which made me think she was using it to think about what to say to me she spoke "Peter, you know how I always said your father died while at sea, well thats not true" was what she said and thats when I got even more confused, what has my father got to do with this? I asked myself but before I could ask her she continued. "this is where it gets....unbelievable, Peter... your father is a God, Poseidon to be exact" she said before giving another sigh while I remained there shocked and silent until I thought of a question. "like the greek sea God Poseidon?" I asked, I was a little sceptic that this was all true but after seeing two people at my school turn into monsters I made an exception. "yes thats the one" she said while her eyes looked me over like she was seeing how I was taking it but all I could do was nod so she continued. "the reason he had to leave was because Gods cannot stay with their children, ok? its against they're rules" she explained as if she was reading my mind as I was partly thinking, if he's alive, why aint he here with us? but in answer to hers all I could do again is give a nod and an ok, but she didn't press that subject anymore as she knew she needed to explain quickly. "so you being a child of both a God and a human makes you a Demigod" she said and we both said "a half- God and half - human at the same time" to which she nodded "and monsters like the ones you fought are always on the hunt for Demigods and I think you can guess why" she said giving me a look and I could tell what it was instantly, to kill them I thought to myself "ok, so what do we do?" I asked "Well Anthony is going to take you to this camp, its called camp half - blood and its a safe place for Demigods like you. I dont know exactly how its safe but it has like a protective barrier around it so monsters cant get in unless if they are let in. It doesnt matter at the moment though all that will be explained when you get there now..."she said however she didnt get a chance to finish as I interrupted her. "WAIT, you keep saying you not we does that mean you're not coming" I ask her a little sad and worried that it did sound like she wasn't coming and unfortuantly my fears were answered. "No i'm not coming with you honey, I cant mortals like me cant enter the camp only demigods or others species like them can and anyways I am much safer here as I would be away from the action" she says while giving my hands a little squeeze as if to say it'll be ok, but how can it?. I'm being attacked by monsters, seperating from my mom to go to some random camp full of weird people... I knew the moment I left this house, my life would never be the same again. However before I could get a chance to start begging her to come with us Anthony choose that as the moment to come down the stairs with a what looked like TOO FULL suitcase in one hand and his other trying to balance himself while coming down the steps. "ummm I couldn't decide what clothes Peter would need the most and what other personal things you'd want, so I packed pratically all the clothes I could fit in this suitcase and some of your personal things in your back bag" he said while turning around slightly to show said back bag. "thats fine Anthony as long as it doesnt slow the two of you down" my mom said while coming over and taking the suitcase from him so he could get down the stairs easier while I got up and came over before speaking. "mom you cant stay, what if they come for you" I said, a million different situations going through my head when I thought about the monsters coming for her but she only shook her head. "Peter honey, they want you not me. That means they will come for you, not me" she said with a little sadness in her voice. I could tell she didnt want me to leave her but I guess she had decided it was the best at the start of our conversation. However before I could continue my begging Anthony interrupted again "we really should go" he said before heading towards the front door and I sighed, taking the suitcase from my mom's hands. "ok" I muttered and she gave one of them sad smiles before hugging me "it'll be ok, we can speak to eachother through letters and stuff" she whispered to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and moving away to open the front door. Picking up the baseball bat and suitcase on the way I joined the two at the door and waited while she gave Anthony a hug goodbye "keep him safe" she whispered to him and he promised he would before he started to walk outside and I found myself confronted by mom again. "I love you" she said before giving me another quick hug "I love you too" I told her before we reluctlantly broke the hug "now go on, you dont want to be late for the bus" she said and I nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek before running to catch up with Anthony. Gods he can move fast for a man on crutches I thought once again. Category:Chapter Page Category:A New Hero Category:A New Hero Chapters Category:Hero Of The Gods Series